


Наблюдатели на льду

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Несколько зарисовок, где персонажи из Yuri!!! on Ice являются полноправными жителями мира "Ночных странников"Чистое баловство, которое не стоит воспринимать всерьез. Просто много любви к двум восхитительным фандомам, которые очень хотелось объединить вот таким способом.Виктор - Серегил, Юра - Алек, Гоша - Теро, Мила - БекаКонечно, с поправкой на характеры, которые были продемонстрированы в аниме.





	1. Об опасности некоторых отваров (Виктор и Юра)

Виктор поудобнее устроился в кресле у камина, сжимая в руках тонкую отмычку из кости — такая идеально подходила для вскрытия шкатулок и прочих замочков на деликатных вещах. Юра обязательно должен потренироваться на такой перед следующей вылазкой… когда придет в себя. 

Около трех часов назад они прибыли в «Снежного кота» - гостиницу, которая находилась во владении Виктора. Правда, в отношении Юры слово «прибыли» звучало слишком громко — тот едва перебирал ногами, но и того было немало, учитывая, в каком состоянии он был до того. Угодив под влияние отвара из нескольких редких трав, которые росли на востоке Пленимара, Юра совершенно потерял способность здраво мыслить. По счастью, Гоша был в Римини и быстро сориентировался, выведя большую часть отвара из организма. Теперь Юре предстояло отоспаться. 

Виктор вздохнул и потянулся за ножом, чтобы заострить отмычку. Самое плохое было позади, по заверениям Гоши, жизни Юры и вовсе ничего не угрожало. Впрочем, перспектива попасть под копыта лошади или в руки стражников была не слишком заманчивой. 

\- Сколько, яйца Билайри, прошло недель с тех пор, как я сплю? - на пороге стоял Юра в длинной белой сорочке, которая спадала с одного плеча. Щеки его пылали не совсем здоровым румянцем, но передвигался он куда увереннее.   
\- Всего несколько часов, котенок, - Виктор улыбнулся ему и отложил инструменты в сторону. Он притянул Юру поближе к себе и обнял его, прижавшись губами к обнаженному плечу.   
\- А по ощущениям не меньше месяца, - проворчал Юра, обнимая его за шею и перебирая волосы на затылке. 

Виктор усмехнулся и поцеловал его. Пусть Гоша говорит, что угодно про отсутствие угрозы, только сжимать Юру — живого, теплого и ворчливого — было истинным доказательством удачно завершившегося переплета.


	2. О сложностях дружбы (Юра и Мила)

Мила выпустила стрелу с той видимой легкостью, которая была свойственна только тем, кто по-настоящему умел обращаться с луком. Пораженное яблоко упало точно в корзину, поставленную под деревом заранее. 

\- Здорово, - искренне заявил Юра, поднимая свой лук. Натянул стрелу так, что оперение коснулось щеки и отпусти ее в полет — сразу три яблока полетели вниз. Это было гораздо легче, чем пытаться попасть в улепетывающего оленя в разгар голодного сезона — Юра знал это по собственному опыту.   
\- Что ж, можно относить матушке. Та мастерски печет пирог из яблок и смородины, вот увидишь, - пообещала Мила с улыбкой. Ее нельзя было назвать писаной красавицей, но отвести взгляд от ее доброго лица с сияющими голубыми глазами было решительно невозможно. 

Юра вытащил стрелы из созревших плодов и вытер наконечники от сладкого сока. Он был готов признать, что все его опасения из-за вынужденной ссылки из Римини себя не оправдали. В семье Милы ему были исключительно рады, да и сама девушка стала верным товарищем и приятным собеседником. Днем Мила учила его биться на рапирах, а по вечерам — танцам. Изяществом она могла похвастаться в обоих занятиях. 

\- Юр, слушай, - Мила подняла с земли корзину и зачем-то стала перебирать яблоки. - А ты... ты любишь Виктора?   
\- Что? - опешил Юра, почувствовав, как запылали щеки и уши, а сердце сбилось с ритма. - Ну... он спас мне жизнь... и я еще никогда не встречал такого друга, поэтому… - он замолк, но выразительно глянул на Милу.   
\- Ааа, - протянула она в ответ и подняла взгляд. - В этом смысле. Тогда понятно.   
\- А ты?..   
\- Просто решила узнать спишь ли ты с ним.   
\- Ч-что?! - задохнулся от непонятных эмоций Юра, едва не уронив лук на землю.   
\- А что такого? Пламя Сакора, Юр, это же абсолютно нормально! - Мила закатила глаза.   
\- Для кого как! - фыркнул он, сам не понимая, что чувствует по этому поводу. - Пойдем уже домой, темнеет, уже не постреляешь. 

Юра слегка опередил Милу, о чем тут же пожалел — та явно буравила его спину хитрым взглядом и усмехалась.


	3. О множестве ролей и о любви (Виктор и Юра)

Юра почти привык к двойной жизни, которую они вели. В одной он играл роль юного любовника знаменитого повесы лорда Виктора, а в другой — они были наблюдателями, выполняющими опасные задания на благо скаланской короны. Приходилось маневрировать между вспыльчивым мелким дворянином с севера и ловкачом, который запросто забирался в чужие дома через маленькие окошечки. 

Честно говоря, Юра охотнее возвращался к той простой жизни, которую они вели с Виктором в «Снежном коте». Там Виктор позволял себе не улыбаться попусту, не травить шутки и не строить из себя придурка, там он был жадным до новых заданий путешественником и прекрасным рассказчиком. Юра частенько ворчал, но для него каждая история Виктора была новой интересной деталью того мира, в котором он жил теперь. А еще им не приходилось строить из себя развратную парочку, которая будто бы готова вытащить свою личную жизнь на показ всему свету… Юра не хотел, никогда не хотел. 

Юре были больше по вкусу объятья у камина, которые Виктор охотно дарил ему, мягко посмеиваясь и касаясь руками с намерениями — чистыми, открытыми и желанными. Он целовал его со взаимным жаром, отдавал свое сердце и принимал тело Юры с удовольствием и очевидной благодарностью. Они частенько позволяли себе сплестись на мягком ворсе ковра и наслаждаться своей связью — талимениосом, - что говорило об их отношениях ярче слов. 

Юра сжимался вокруг возбужденной плоти Виктора, выстанывая его имя и прогибаясь в пояснице. Ему хотелось насадиться сильнее, сжать плечи возлюбленного крепче, заставить его почувствовать все то светлое и невозможное, что переполняло существо. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - шептал Виктор ему в висок через несколько мгновений после развязки. Только это было настоящим и далеким от ролей.


End file.
